Light Music Club in America
by Illusory Dignity
Summary: Not a very inspired name, I realize. For the Light Music Club's graduation trip, Azusa has planned for them to go to America. What sort of wild hijinks will they get into while there? There are two OC's in this, and if there is any romance, it will be Yui/Azusa and Ritsu/Mio. Rated T for swearing, since that will probably come up. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, hello everybody! I just recently watched/read K-ON, and I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for it, so here it is. As you might tell from the name, this is a sort of fish-out-of-water story, and it does have two OC's in it, so if that's not your thing, then I wouldn't suggest reading it. Obviously, I don't own K-ON.

**"Bold**" - English speech

"Quotes" - Japanese speech

_'Italics_' - Thought

* * *

Azusa sat at the club table, accompanied by Okudo-chan and Sumire, the latter of whom was serving tea to the other two. Ui and Jun both had cleaning duties, and so were not there, but they were currently on Azusa's mind. The three seniors were graduating soon, and Azusa wanted to treat those that had helped her keep the club going with a graduation trip, much like the four previous seniors had done last year.

The issue that had Azusa humming and hawing, however, was the lack of funds in the club's possession. They had all been used to provide instruments for the band members that did not have any themselves. As such, the club had no money to fund such a trip as the last year's trip to Europe, but that was not going to stop Azusa from giving her friends the best graduation possible. The only possible course of action, it seemed, would require Azusa to swallow her pride, and call Mugi-senpai, and see if perhaps she could help them out. Azusa knew she would then be in debt to the older girl, but the happiness of her friends would be worth it in the end.

Her contemplation was quickly interrupted when Ui and Jun entered the music room, Ui carrying a box of sweets and Jun attempting to intercept them for first choice, before they could be served to the others. Azusa smiled, before bringing the matter to their attention.

"As we all know, graduation will be in only one week, so, if we want to go anywhere on a graduation trip, we need to decide now where we would like to go." She stated matter-of-factly. Ui and Jun's looks of excitement where in perfect contrast to the slight disappointment on the faces of Okudo and Saito. Well, mostly Saito's face, as Okudo maintained her usual poker-face expression. Azusa, not one to be oblivious to the feelings of others, quickly caught on to what the two underclassmen were thinking, and pacified them.

"Don't look like that, Sumire, you two are coming too. Last year, I went with Afterschool Tea Time to Europe, on their graduation trip." Azusa assured the two freshman that they would not be excluded, and their instantly lifted. Having taken care of that, she turned away from them to face her fellow seniors. "Now, where do we want to go?"

Jun immediatly shot up from where she had been sitting and munching on a pastry, and placed both her hands on the table. "America!" She cried, not bothering to give a reason for her preference. Exasperated with her spastic friend's antics, the club president sighed.

"What about you, Ui? Any place in particular that you want to go?"

Delicately placing down the cup of tea she was sipping on, Ui contemplated for a moment before answering. "I'll be happy wherever we go, as long as we're all together." Ui replied diplomatically. Azusa sighed again, realizing that she should have expected such an answer from the soft-spoken girl.

Eyeing the two freshman, Azusa didn't even have to ask the question before it was answered, as Okudo-chan bowed slightly and spoke. "As it is a trip for the graduating students, and we would simply be coming along, we do not believe it is appropriate for us to decide such a major component of the trip."

Nodding, Azusa turned to face Ton-chan, wondering if they could somehow use him to once again decide for them. The problem with that method, however, was that the last time they relied on him, there had been four suggestions, whereas this time, there was only Jun's suggestion to travel to America. Though, now that Azusa thought about it, it was not a bad suggestion. The only language any of them spoke besides Japanese was English, and the club had already traveled to Europe last year. Plus, the west coast of America was just across the Pacific ocean, so the flight would be just shorter than a flight to Europe. Turning away from Ton-chan to once again face the entire group, Azusa made her declaration.

"Alright, Jun, it seems you are the majority, so we will go with your suggestion. This year, the Light Music Club is going to America!"

At Azusa's exclamation, Jun leaned over and whispered in Ui's ear, though she made sure to speak loud enough for everyone to hear, "Wow, it seems like Azusa is really getting into this. Do you think she's just using the club as an excuse to go traveling? How scandalous!" The rest of the girls dissolved into giggles, while Azusa reached over an bopped Jun on the head.

* * *

Two days had passed since the Light Music Club had made their decision to travel to America, and Azusa, sitting alone in the music room, was getting nervous. She had not yet contacted Mugi-senpai, as she would feel bad asking for such a large favor, but at the same time, Azusa had gotten rapped up in the moment two days ago, and had promised the club that they would go on a trip. Not wanting to disappoint her friends, and silently cursing herself for putting herself in this position, Azusa steeled her nerves and pulled out her phone, and shuffled through contacts until she reached the familiar name. Gulping, she pressed dial and put the phone up to her ear.

The phone rang three times before Azusa heard a quiet beep, and her senpai's voice greeting her. Azusa greeted her older friend, and inquired as to how she was doing in college. After Mugi-senpai had informed her about the daily going-ons of herself and her three friends, Azusa decided to cut to chase, seeing no point in beating around the bush. After explaining the situation, Azusa held her breath, hoping that Mugi-senpai would not think poorly of her for asking such a large favor. A moment of silence, which nearly gave Azusa a heart-attack, met her. A moment later, however, there was a quiet confirmation that Mugi-senpai would see what she could do, and Azusa let her breath out, relieved that her promise to the Light Music Club could be delivered. her next intake of breath, however, hitched in her throat, when Mugi-senpai asked a question that had implications that Azusa had not considered.

"When are we going?"

Panicking for a moment, Azusa had to calm herself. Considering for a moment, she quickly conveyed the date they had planned to leave. Mugi-senpai's cheerful farewell was met with a weak goodbye.

Azusa placed her phone back in her pocket, and stood for a moment, her mind racing. While it was far from the worst thing that could happen, Azusa was not expecting for the four graduated Light Music Club members to accompany them on the trip. However, it would be far too awkward for her to tell Mugi-senpai that she could not come, after asking her to fund the trip. So, it seemed that the trip for five was now a trip for nine. Azusa sighed, preparing herself for the task of planning the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

So, up to this point, the story is being told from Azusa's standpoint, as you may notice the honorifics for the other girls are in relation to her. I felt like Azusa's point of view would be a good place to start the story from, though I intend to branch out and tell it from the other girls' viewpoints as well. Thanks for reading, please review.

* * *

Azusa puffed hot breath onto her hands, them rubbed them together to keep them warm. It was the day of departure, and the one flight they had been able to book left at an annoyingly early hour. Despite the fairly mild weather, being up and about at this early in the morning was bound to have it's discomforts. Standing right near her, huddled together for warmth, were Okudo-chan, Sumire, Jun, and Ui, the last of whom had thoughtfully brought warm beverages and disposable cups to stave off the cold. For the moment, the group was merely waiting, as the four older college girls had yet to arrive. Azusa was quite worried about the reunion, though it seemed she was the only one who was not excited. Jun was excited to see Mio-senpai, Ui and Okudo-chan were looking forward to seeing Yui-senpai (Ui because she wanted to see her sister, and Okudo-chan because Ui assured her that Yui-senpai was even more mature and amazing than herself. And of course, Sumire was looking forward to seeing her life-long friend, Mugi-senpai.

Azusa, however, was concerned with how she would save face in front of the freshman, when Yui-senpai was almost assuredly going to latch onto her, and refer to her by that rediculous nickname. She shivered, more due to the thought of being called 'Azu-nyan' than the cold. Preparing to return to the group and request some of the tea from Ui, she froze, straining her ears to recognize the faint calling in the background. Recognizing the voice, she quickly made her way to the center of the group, hoping to blend in with the other members of the Light Music Club.

Yui-senpai, the Azu-nyan seeking missle, however, had other ideas. Expertly weaving through the other girls, she immediatly made her way to Azusa and wrapped her arms around the diminutive girl.

"Azu-nyan! My hands are cold, let me heat them up in yours!" The ditzy girl cried, before letting Azusa out of the hug, only to claim the smaller girl's hands as her own. Though she wanted to resist, Azusa had to admit that the warmth spreading between their hands felt nice, and decided against pulling her hands away from Yui-senpai's.

That was, until Yui-senpai pulled away from her, moving to greet Ui. Azusa took the moment to glance around, and saw the rest of Afterschool Tea Time a short distance away, not in as much as hurry as Yui-senpai was. As they approached, the individual members of the Fresh Leaf Girls moved to greet those that they were close to or admired. Sumire was bowing to Mugi-senpai, and Jun was sharing a polite conversation with Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai. Ui was introducing Okudo-chan to Yui-senpai, the former of whom seemed slightly disappointed with what she saw, having expected an older and more mature version of Ui. Smirking slightly, Azusa decided to move over to Sumire and Mugi-senpai, feeling the need to thank their 'sponsor' in person. Bowing deeply to Mugi-senpai, she held the pose for a moment while sincerely thanking the girl who made the entire trip possible.

Smiling at the younger girl, Mugi-senpai graciously accepted the expression gratitude. "I'm delighted to help, Azusa-chan. We made the promise didn't we? We would all take two trips together. One on our graduation, and another on yours."

Azusa mentally scolded herself for forgetting the declaration that Yui-senpai had made so long ago, knowing she could have saved herself much anxiety. The seperate groups all gathered into one, with Ui serving hot tea to the four nothing to do but wait for their train, the now rather large group began catching eachother up on the miniture adventures that they had had since the older girls had gone to college. While Azusa had heard much of it from Mugi-senpai, it was nice to hear the stories told from different perspectives.

"-and she's really nice, and she wakes me up in the mornings because we have all the same classes, and she's really cute but tries to act mean." Yui-senpai was describing the various parts of her daily life living in the dorms, and was currently talking about a member of the band Afterschool Tea Time was rivals with, and showed no sign of stopping, until Ritsu-senpai reached over and cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I think they get the point, Yui."

Yui-senpai tryed to speak, but her mouth was still covered by Ritsu-senpai's hand, and only unintelligible murmurs could be heard. Ritsu-senpai dropped her hand, but Yui-senpai made no attempt to resume speaking, having gotten the message that she was talking just a bit too much. Ui, having perfect timing, was just cleaning up after everyone when the train rolled into the stop. The girls hurried to assist Ui in throwing away all the waste, and then, grabbing their bags, everyone crowded onto the thankfully near-empty train headed for the airport.

As they rode the train, Mugi-senpai explained to everyone where exactly they were going, and what their living conditions would be like. "Because of the convienance of the short flight, we will be flying directly to the west coast of the United States, specifically, the city San Francisco. The flight will take roughly eleven hours, but we'll actually land there earlier than we left here, since Japan is sixteen hours ahead of California."

Yui-senpai gasped at this, as it seemed she still had trouble with timezones. "So you mean we'll be traveling into the past again? I should send an email to myself while I'm there, saying hi!" The rest of Afterschool Tea Time, alog with the trio of highschool seniors attempted to stifle a laugh. "What?" Yui-senpai asked, slightly miffed at being laughed at.

Still attempting to hold back the laughter that was threatening to leak out, Mio-senpai replied to Yui-senpai. "If you sent an email to yourself back in time, wouldn't you have already gotten one?" Yui-senpai started, then quickly reached for her phone to check through her emails, but saw none sent from herself.

"Aw man, I guess I forget or something." At this, no one cold hold in heir laughter, and even the freshman girls joined in.

Wiping tears from ehr eyes, Mugi-senpai continued. "Because of the high cost of everything in San Francisco, and considering how we would be staying for an entire week, rather than staying in a hotel, which would rack up quite the bill, we are going to be staying with the son of one of my father's business aquaintances. He lives with one other person in his family home, which they have confirmed to be large enough to house all of us, if we each go three to a room."

The fact that they would be staying at a near-strangers house intrigued some of them, though no one appeared to be even the slightest worried about the situation.

"They will be waiting at the arrivals gates for us. When we get there, look for a sign with my family name on it."

Having heard all the pertinant information, the girls all decided to continue the conversations they were having outside. This lasted them the rest of the ride to the airport, where the were quickly boarded onto the plane and prepared for takeoff.

Azusa, fully expecting for Yui-senpai to fall asleep, given the early hour in the morning, was surprised to see that she was staring out the window, once again entranced by being on a plane. Azusa smiled, and slid her eye covering down over her face. She wanted to be well rested for when they arrived, not wanting to waste any time while there. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the rumble of the plane moving down the runway.


End file.
